Poké Love
by Icilyce34
Summary: Ash and May are walking through Petalburg Woods when Ash gets in a Berry, Berry awkward situation. When the Pokémon Breeder Bri comes along to help, the most unexpected Pokémon adventure begins! Who will become a Pokémon Master first, Ash or Bri? Rated for slight Pokéshipping.
1. Pokémon Breeder Bri

"Wauuugh!" someone cried out in Petalburg Woods. Bri, being the kind Pokémon Breeder that she was, raced over to the thick forest from where she was in Rustboro City.

Of course, seeing the state that the boy was in, she mentally facepalmed. There was a boy with raven-black hair and an odd hat that lay buried in a pile of Sitrus Berries. On top of him was an adorable Pikachu, chowing down on those sweet Berries. Another girl, whom she recognized as May, started laughing about how he shouldn't have had Pikachu go up and get the berries.

"May!" Bri cried out, surprised.

"Oh hey, Bri. How have you been? I haven't seen you since the last contest you were in on TV."

Of course, Bri wasn't listening. She was too busy fawning over and petting Pikachu. Pikachu enjoyed it until Bri accidentally touched his cheeks, shocking both her and the boy lying in the berries.

Getting up out of the Berry pile, the boy looked at Bri. "Uhm...hi! I'm Ash, and this is my partner Pikachu. We were just on our way to the Rustboro City gym."

"Oh wow, well you better train your Pokémon! Roxanne is super strong, she might just defeat you! Well, not super strong...she was no match for my Grovyle here." Picking up a black case from the apron she wore, Bri showed Ash and May the six Gym Badges she'd acquired.

"Wow...cool!"

"I have a Pikachu as well, too," Bri continued. Pikachu had an obvious interest in this statement, and pawed through Bri's apron.

"Gro-grovyle!" Grovyle cried, grabbing the Poké Ball that Pikachu had grabbed. In an effort to get it back, Pikachu toppled them over, knocking the Poké Ball out of Grovyle's fingers. Er...vines? Bri had no idea.

As the two Pokémon scuffled over the red and white sphere, Bri's Floette popped out of the Poké Ball that had dropped. "Flo?" she asked, looking over at her Trainer.

"Wow, where did you find a Floette?" Ash asked.

"I got her as a Flabébé in a trade. It's really shameful that Trainers don't want Pokémon, but Floette's really strong! She's especially good with the Breloom I raised as a Shroomish right out of these woods. By the way, I call her Shroomie," Bri said. "Not Floette, but Breloom. Besides, Floette and Flabébé aren't Hoenn-native."

"You say Roxanne is strong? Maybe you can help me in my quest to become a Pokémon Master!" Ash gave a pointed look at the Poké Balls in Bri's apron.

Bri returned Floette and Grovyle, putting them in the Poké Balls and back in her apron. "Okay then. But...I used to battle May with her brother's Pokémon! I also helped her catch some Pokémon for the professor! I'd like to battle both of you at the same time in a Double Battle. So, Shroomie, Floette, let's go!"

Ash looked skeptical at first, but then put Pikachu out with May's Torchic. "Okay...I'm sure we'll win, though!"

"Yes!" May cried out. "Together with Ash-"

"Wait a minute...I meant 'we' as in, me and Pikachu here." Ash began to laugh at May.

"Hey!"

"Oh, you two," Bri said. "With those kinds of attudes, you'll be gone in no time. I'll let you two choose the first move.


	2. Fainted

Bri looked at Ash and May expectantly, waiting for them to make the first move as she said.

They sat there arguing like a married couple. "Oh my-MAY! Just make a move, please! Floette's gonna fall asleep if one of us doesn't battle, and it would be unfair if I fainted your Pokémon while you weren't looking."

"Hey, Pikachu's not gonna faint that easily!" Ash cried. "Alright Pikachu, use Thunder on that Floette!"

"Torchic, Ember on Breloom!"

"Okay Floette, use Grassy Terrain, then Fairy Wind that Torchic! Shrooms, use Mind Reader on Pikachu and Focus Palm him!"

Floette's Grassy Terrain went first, covering the land with a thick layer of grass. Shroomie focuses on Pikachu, then uses Focus Palm, and Fairy Wind hits both Pokémon because Torchic jumped in front of Pikachu to use Ember. Thunder accidently collided with the fiery move and knocked out Shroomie.

"Aw sh-alright. Come back, Shroomie, you did a great job. Let's go, Grovyle!" Bri cried out, attempting not to curse in front of this ten-year-old boy. "Let's do this, Floette! Use Petal Blizzard! Grovyle, combine that with your Mega Drain!" The result of that move was petals that would take HP and give it back to Floette and Grovyle. And of course, Torchic and Pikachu both fainted.

Ash just stood there, gaping. "Cool! You're so strong! Maybe...maybe you could train my Pokémon?"

"We're not done yet!" a voice behind May cried. Shoving them both aside, he revealed himself to be Max, standing there with a Mightyena. "The Pokémon Day Care gave me this Pokémon to use against you! Mightyena, use Ice Fang on that fairy!"

Floette instantly fainted.

"Wha-Floette!"

 **And that's the end of this chapter! I'm Icilyce, and this is of course a Pokémon fanfic! What else would it be?**

 **Anyway, Bri has a Floette, a Grovyle, a Breloom, a Pikachu, an Absol, and a Roserade. Tell me which one she should send out (obviously not Floette or Breloom since they've fainted) and it might just come out if it's popular enough. Anyway, Icy out!**


End file.
